Betrayal
by Dusty Paws
Summary: When Raven leaves the team her heart is broken. Can a thief steal the pieces and put her back together? X/Rae
1. Betrayed

Discalimer: Don't own. I only own the plot, but most people think I lost that years ago.

* * *

_ You see that girl, yeah her. _

_She seems so invincible right. __  
__But just touch her & she'll flinch.__  
__She has secrets & she trusts no one.__  
__She's the perfect example of betrayal. __  
__Cause everyone she trusted, broke her__  
__-xanga_

Raven flew through the night, the driving rain camouflaging her tears. Thinking about the evening's events.

**Raven's friends were huddled in the living room. Talking. About her. It didn't really surprise her after she'd nearly ended the world. If she focused she could hear what they were saying. "She's dangerous." That was Robin.**

"**Well she's half-demon. What do you expect?" That's Cyborg sticking up for his 'baby sister'. "I don't care. I'm cutting her from the team." Robin again. The younger Titans gasped while Cyborg narrowed his one human eye at his leader. Raven showed no sign that she had heard them as Robin walked over to her. "I'm cutting you. As of now you're no longer a Teen Titan." He said it shortly, emotionless. Tears welled up in her eyes as her leader continued. "You're like your father, Raven. Tainted, Demonic." Cyborg was staring daggers into the boy wonder's back. "You should join Slade. God knows you're evil enough." That one statement struck deeper than Robin had realised. It had shattered her very heart. She let the tears run freely down her pale face as she fled the Tower and her life.**

She didn't know what to do. The obvious choice would be to join Titans East or find Melvin, Bobby, Tommy and Teether. But inside she knew they wouldn't take her either. Even Melvin would recognise the evil inside her. Sighing she landed on a nearby oilrig dangling her legs over the side. She held her head in her hands sobbing softly. She ignored the slight thud next to her that indicated someone else's arrival. "You Ok?" Came a familiar mechanical voice. She mumbled an affirmative to the male sat beside her. "Pretending to be happy doesn't make you happy, you know." The voice came again softly this time. "That was quite profound coming from you. Who said it?" She asked wiping away her tears determined not to let the thief see them. "No idea." He replied lightly. "Come with me." He told her taking her hand. Normally she'd refuse but as she was 'no longer Teen Titan' she didn't really care. Raven followed Red X inside the oilrig to a small hatch. "Down here." He told her. She nodded slightly following her ex-enemy into a small black and red submarine. She felt a pang of regret as she remembered the T-Sub Cyborg had built. "Didn't know you had a sub." She said for the sake of breaking the silence of the underwater domain. Her companion dodged the statement. "Why were you out there?" He asked genuinely concerned. "Why would you care?" Raven countered swiftly. X turned towards her. Watching her. "Fine. Robin cut me from the team." Tears sprang back to her eyes; saying it made it all the more real. Looking away from her ex-leader's alter ego she answered the unasked question in his heart. "He said I was too dangerous."  
"You're half-demon of course you're dangerous." He snorted. Raven chuckled through her tears. "That's what Cyborg said." Another pang hit her as she remembered her 'big brother'. "It'll be ok. I promise." The skull-masked teen whispered taking her hand in his. A crash sounded as the seat behind Raven blew up in a flash of her dark magic. "What the…" Her companion yelped looking from the seat to Raven. "My powers are triggered by emotion." She said simply, letting go of his hand. But then seeing his blank face she decided to elaborate. "If I feel too much emotion my powers will go haywire." Red X smirked behind his mask.  
"So what would happen if I did this?" He asked removing his mask. Raven barely had time to register his deep brown hair and vibrant green eyes before he leant forwards and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected move. She squirmed as he carried on kissing her gently. Slowly she surrendered to the handsome thieve's kiss. He broke away breathing heavily checking his submarine for damage. "Nothing happened." He stated. But Raven was still a little too dazed to answer. "Raven?" He said quietly breaking the spell he held over her. "Nothing happened." He repeated.

"Not _inside_ the sub." Raven told him meaningfully. Red X chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Robin wouldn't be too pleased to hear that you've been kissing me." He grinned.

"Technically you kissed me. But I suppose you'd be right there." She laughed with him. A small crash indicated that the back seat had just taken another blow. The sight of Raven's powers mangling the seat only served to make the couple laugh harder.

_A week later_

There had been ten raids on various areas in Jump City. Not even the Teen Titans could figure out who was behind them. "I wish Rae was here." Beastboy sighed. "She'd know what to do."  
"I know BB. But it's too late now." Cyborg told his little friend with a meaningful look at Robin. "We can do this without _her_." Their leader all but snarled. Starfire was about to argue when a red light flashed and a siren wailed. "Intruders! On the roof!" Robin yelled, thoughts of Raven momentarily cast from the team's minds. They reached the roof within seconds to see Red X leaning on their wall. "Red X. What do you want?" Robin growled. "Nothing much." X shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know the thieves at large." Robin's masked eyes widened.

"You?" The Boy Wonder asked sceptically.

"No. Us." Came a voice from behind the Titans. Raven. Smiling slightly at Robin's surprise she walked to X's side. More to infuriate her ex-leader than anything she slid her arm around X's waist possessively. Red X looked at her in surprise before doing the same. Every member of the Teen Titans felt their jaw drop. Raven, with Red X? "You happy with him Rae?" Cyborg was the first to recover. Raven nodded in response. "Then it's fine with me." He smiled. Raven grinned, leaning into X's embrace. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled destroying the moment. Raven and Red X mock saluted as they said in unison. "Got to go. More stores to raid." Then they were gone.

The two outcasts into the night.

* * *

AN: Ok don't shoot me for the RedX/Rae stuff but I just thought that Rae could do with someone other than Robin for a while. 


	2. Forgive?

I have received a request to add more so here it is...

* * *

"Robin. Why did you cut Raven?" Cyborg asked for what felt like the billionth time. 

"Because she ended the world." His leader snapped not even looking up from his documents.

"And then brought it back also killing an inter-dimensional demon." The half-robot argued. Beastboy and Starfire slipped out of the room silently as they had done in previous versions of the same argument.

"It is not the result that counts Cyborg it is the action that brought it about." Robin replied placing his pen on the table angrily.

"Yeah because that's what you always tell us isn't it 'Take him down in any way possible.'" He mimicked his leader. "And 'I don't care how you do it just catch him.' Sound familiar Spike?" He sneered.

"Yes." The Boy Wonder muttered standing. "But she turned against us. She switched her loyalties."

"And you didn't? I seem to remember a certain traffic light working for Slade on two occasions." Cyborg shouted.

"To save the city or this team." Robins voice was just short of a scream.

The half-robot laughed hollowly. " 'It is not the result that counts _Robin_ it is the action that brought it about.'" He knew he had won this time.

"We all make mistakes." The Titans leader reprimanded.

"No Robin. _You_ make mistakes, we plot against the team." Cyborg spat turning away in an attempt to leave the room.

"You're right Cyborg." Robin whispered. "It was beyond Raven's control. I've was a jerk and now we've lost her." He sat down heavily, unseen eyes filling with tears he would never let anyone see.

"No Robin. You lost her." Cyborg told him harshly leaving the room as his leader broke down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What now X? I've lost my family." Raven was sat in the large underground base that she shared with Robin.

"No. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire are still with you. Robin lost you and I found you. Fair exchange if you ask me." The ex-thief shrugged eliciting a light laugh from the ex-titan.

"I can't believe you're serious about this vigilante thing X." She said through her laughter gesturing to the new suit they had created. It was Raven's an all-body suit like Red X's in black with a scarlet bird spreading its wings across her chest, complete with her signature-hooded cloak now black.

"I'm serious Rae." He assured her, placing a gloved hand to the side of her face as he kissed her gently. "Now let's go patrol."

The two vigilantes had system for patrol; Raven would fly overhead while Red X flitted on the ground. If either saw something they would call the other and take care of it before the Titans arrived. "Rae. I got Plasmus down here." Red X's voice called over her headset.

"On my way Red." She replied rocketing to her companion's side as he fought the live goo. "I give the Titans five minutes. Think we can do it?" Raven asked dodging a few blows sent her way.

"No." Was the disconcerting answer sent her way as the masked teen sent a few Xs towards their enemy. "But that makes it more fun." He added reappearing by her side as a car pulled up behind them. Raven laughed as her partner flipped in midair throwing projectiles all the while covering him whenever the need arose.

"Dude. He made Raven laugh!" Beastboy's incredulous exclamation sliced through the light atmosphere the battle was taking place in. Raven barely turned to acknowledge her old teams presence as she leapt into the fray.

"We got this guys." She called over her shoulder her soul self-entering the villain swiftly before erupting out in a shower of Plasmus' 'skin'.

"You could've done that sooner Rae." Red X muttered in her ear as they made their way towards the Titans.

"But it's more fun this way Red." She laughed as they came to a stop in front of Robin.

"Don't even start on her Chuckles or you'll have me to deal with." Red X threatened the Titans leader before he could speak.

"Rae." He started receiving a silent glare from the dark girl he tried again. "Raven. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." He said, taking her hand. Promptly she wrenched it from his grasp.

"I accept you apology Robin but you did mean it." Raven replied looking into his masked eyes. "You're a hero Robin. I am a half-demon. It's a natural reaction." She sighed looking up at the stars. "You guys had better get back to the Tower. We'll take anything else tonight." She finished levitating away from her friends.

"We'll visit sometime Chuckles. See ya Star, BB, Cy." He told them before joining the girl on the rooftops.

* * *

And now I'll leave it with you to review. 


	3. After

Ok Final Chapter is set in the future...

* * *

Jump City's vigilantes stepped out of the dark bubble and onto the tower roof. They always entered the hero's domain via roof; it was a tradition of theirs. X and Raven were not Titans or Villains, the media had yet to catch them and they had made up with Robin, promising to visit on important occasions. The dark pair stood stock-still waiting for the duo before them to greet them. "Raven. X." The leader nodded. 

"Nightwing." Even after five years of reconciliation the speech between the men were still frosty at best. "Beastboy. The last teenager on the team is no longer a teen." The ex-thief shook his head in wonder.

"Well. You can't be Beast_boy_ anymore can you?" Raven smiled at the green hero. "And no. You can't be Beastman either." She added quickly, eyes smiling as he visibly deflated.

"I'm Changeling." He muttered staring at the floor in embarrassment as three more Titans showed themselves.

"Raven!" Starfire's screech heralded the inevitable hug from her and Cyborg. Once they released her, the third hero spoke.  
"Raven." She spoke politely but the nervousness of seeing the darker girl shone through.

"Terra. Good to have you back." Raven smiled to her old friend levitating over to her and pulling her into an awkward hug. "Look after Changeling." She whispered in the blonde girls ear before withdrawing to speak to Starfire and Cyborg. "Star. When's the wedding?" Raven laughed as the glint from a ring caught her eye.

"Nightwing and I will be joined on the March of fifteenth." The aliens voice dripped with excitement at the prospect.  
"I can't believe the media still hasn't caught you guys." Cyborg exclaimed unable to wait. "How'd you manage it?"

"Just lucky I guess." Raven smiled fondly at the robot as her companion reappeared at her side. "So. You going to tell them or shall I?" She murmured into his ear. X smiled wickedly walking her to the edge of the roof.  
"Guys?" He called taking Raven's hand. "We are getting married." He announced before sweeping Raven over into his arms and kissing her.  
"Take that as you are." She breathed as soon as she could stand. Within seconds Terra and Starfire had dragged her away to talk and X as artfully dodging the Titan boys. Effectively ruining the moment two sets of communicators flashed. Answering them in unison they found that Dr. Light was robbing a bank and Killer Moth was wreaking havoc by the pizza place. "We got Light." Raven called teleporting herself and her fiancé to the bank whilst the Titans ran towards their vehicles. "Titans GO!"

* * *

Awww. Cy's left alone. Review...Please


End file.
